Strength
by Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous
Summary: Strength is nothing more than how well you hide the pain. Alyssa Novacheck is a twenty yearold rape and abuse victome since she turned 13. what happens when carlisle and edward change her and never tells rosalie she understands her like nobody else? AN/EM


**Strength**

**~Strength is nothing more then how well you can hide the pain~**

**WARNING- This story contains mentions of Abuse, Rape and Neglect don't like don't read. Also If you are an extreme Rosalie Fan don't read she is hated threw out this story. If you are against Rosalie Edward pairings don't read, This story is OC and is between Alyssa Valerie Novacheck and our all favorite Emmett McCarty-Cullen. **

**Enjoy**

Milwaukee Wisconsin 1926

It was cold dark and gloomy. The world seemed like it was spinning out of control and taking me away from happiness. It was a sunny day in Milwaukee but my world was up side down dark and grim. I was abused by my father Jacob and raped several times by my uncle Samuel. If I told my mother never believed me, the torture sessions would get longer and more severe and if any one asks what is worse then rape and brutal assaults? I can answer you because I have been in my own personal hell for years of my life. I learned to night to keep quiet as I was pushed onto the brink of death left in a car to die. All after the worst beating yet. I could spare you the details on how I got here but then you would never be able to sympathize with me.

To day was typical an every day occurrence. I woke up trying not to stretch and analyzed where I was most severely injured my lower abdomen was laced in long cuts both shallow and deep. My thighs black with bruising yet laced its self with cuts of their own. My sides an array of blacks, yellows, purples and a greenish color of hand shaped bruises from their grabbing, thrusting and holding with far to much force for my delicate body. My chest was covered in cuts and my back was covered in recovering burns. For as much as it hurts I brush off the pain for I have had much worse.

I dressed in clothing that would hide all my scars, cuts, bruises and burns. In a classical long high necked dress yet left my hair down to cover the shallow cuts on my neck. My mother then gave me a glare for it was 'Unladylike' to wear ones hair down. It was a show of the lower class. For my mother a sign of disgrace.

The day followed pursuit I helped my mother cook, clean and other various chores before my uncle and father came to push me to my limits. Samuel excused him self to the bathroom while he sat with my mother in the living room, she went to bed. Uncle Samuel came to my room instead and held me down before ripping off my nightgown, and plunging himself into me. He told me how I was such a whore, how no one would ever want me, and that I could never amount to anything. Next my father came in to the room I new better to fight them off, which just brought pain, abuse and agony on my part and pleasure and humor to my assailants. After my uncles 'Round one' my father took pleasure cutting, burning and choking me. If I got pregnant they would kill it the next day with a miscarriage on my part. If it even lasted that day and went to the next it would be killed before it even had a chance to see life.

In my personal life time I have had fifteen miscarriages, and five abortions. The difference being the five abortions already had a heartbeat prior to their death and it wasn't threw my fathers usual beatings it was a special one to keep the child from having a 'slut of a mother'. This came in a pattern every night. Rape, Beating, Rape, Beating, Rape, Beating, Rape, Beating, Rape, Beating till I passed out or they were satisfied but it never went below five of each. Is it sad to say I'm a twenty year old girl who isn't a virgin far from but has never orgasmed in her life? I personally don't think so and I'm glad I haven't for if they did I would surrender in the last possible way.

I know I still have my semi-innocence and until that is taken from me I will never be any ones. So that is how I winded up in a car left to die of suffocation or to bleed to death. I now am suffering a painful sure death as the sun has gown down and an angel has been bestowed upon me, No two angels. The younger one started talking his voice deep and musky yet velvety smooth. "Carlisle no we cant." What he can't what? Obviously god sent them down for me. They can't allow me to stay here can they? What if Jacob or Sam comes back? I don't care about what my fate is. Absolutely nothing can be worse then what hell I'm living threw now and what I have lived with since I was thirteen. I simply want to be safe from the evil men who hurt me. "Fine Carlisle just do it." The angel said.

The next thing shot threw me like a gun. Next I felt a sharp piercing in my neck and the oh so familiar weapon of teeth digging into my skin. Gentle compared two Jacob and Sam. The pain shot threw me. I felt strong cold hands pick me up and carry me at a speed unnatural. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, and I couldn't feel any thing other then the pain, the wind the angel beneath me and the silky smooth texture coursing threw my veins.

The pain lasted for day's maybe even years. The majority of it all concentrated on one point in my body, my throat. "Edward what is her name age and case of her previous state?" Angel Carlisle asked.

"Her name is Alyssa Valarie Novacheck, she is twenty years old, and her Uncle and Father were both very abusive Carlisle." Angel Edward said.

"I see Edward the change is almost complete. We must tell her of our life and kind." Angel Carlisle said. They told me how they were vampires, how they survive off animal blood and how I would be stronger then them for my first year or so. Edward can read minds it turns out and Carlisle was the saint who changed me to give me another chance at life. Eight years ago Edward was changed after he was on his death bed dying of the Spanish influenza. I knew I would be after blood and I would sleep in a coffin six feet under during the day to keep from burning in the sun. Well until Edward explained they don't sleep ever, they don't burn in the sun they sparkle. I know for a girl it would be great but if you ask me it is two weird for a guy to sparkle. Vampire or not.

**A/N each Chapter will be a new chapter in her life this was human the next will be new born, then Third Wheel, Second New Member, Denali, Voluri, Alaska back with Denali, Voluri again, Denali and Cullen's, then Three New Cullen's, ending in epilogue. If you love it hate it no matter what review please!!! I love getting feed back.**


End file.
